Ce Baiser
by Luisee
Summary: Ese beso lo había hecho pedazos de muchas maneras y aun así estaba dispuesto a recibir más de ellos. *Fruk/Para Gatita-Yaoi :3*


**Summary**: Ese beso lo había hecho pedazos de muchas maneras y aun así estaba dispuesto a recibir más de ellos. *Fruk/Para Gatita-Yaoi :3*

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Y la historia es gaymente mía o algo así. Si hayan algún fic igual a este es que me robaron T^T nadie querría robarme ninguna historia, lo sé.

**Pairing**:Francia X Inglaterra/ Francis X Arthur.

**N/A**:Uffff~ lo intenté pero no pude, amo el Fruk y así será está que muera :'C pero luego haré la versión de este fic en Franadá. Ahhh, bueno, luego subiré la conti. Hago esto para tenerlo de una vez :333

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~/*~* ****Ce Baiser **** ~*~/~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

* * *

Arthur miró la taza de infusión sobre la mesa. Una furia ajena lo abordó; el recipiente, y el líquido que éste contenía, le dieron un cálido y violento saludo al piso, uno que hasta esos momentos había sido impecable.

Adquiría, cada vez más fuerte, la estúpida sensación de que debía golpear algo para seguir viviendo. Pobre y honrada taza, ella no tenía culpa de nada. El cuerpo trémulo se dejó caer en el sofá, estaba mal. Muy mal y con una imagen inusual rodeándole la cabeza las cosas se ponían peor.

¡Maldita sea, ese jodido beso!

Ocurría que aborrecía ese beso… porque lo tenía todo. Había sido áspero y suave. Áspero por la barba que adornaba el delirante rostro de ese francés. Suave por la delicadeza celestial que Francis había usado para acariciar su boca con esos labios, esos labios que jamás soñó con probar. Había sido seco y húmedo. Seco por la falta de amor entre él y ese pervertido, pero a la vez tan húmedo por la manera en que ambos lo habían saboreado. Ese beso. Fue amargo y dulce, amargo por la causa del beso; que mera diversión personal y capricho francés. Quizá dulce porque, después de tantas peleas y guerras, entre ellos un símbolo de algo más que odio no era tan terrible. Por qué eran amigos, sin mentir, lo admitía. Eran de esa clase de amigos que no pueden estar juntos sin pelearse. Sólo eso eran. Y… ¡Todo se salía del tema de nuevo!

—_Bloody hell_! —gimió el pobre muchacho inglés. No quiere recordar ese beso y lo que le hizo sentir. Es tan… asqueroso. Pero el recuerdo lo atormenta de una forma visceral. Se pierde entre la maraña de sus adentros. No sabe en realidad, fue tan placentero que le dolía o quizá tan doloroso que le causó placer, si tuviera que elegir pues… Joder, cualquiera de las dos opciones sería ridícula ¿No?

Él nunca fue bueno con el romanticismo y el hecho de haber recibido un beso a la fuerza, era casi una violación, claro, para él.

Recuesta la cabeza en el sofá. Arthur suspira y luego se cierra los ojos, se tapa la vista con su brazo. Se quedó dormido, ahí, en el sofá. Como si no hubiera un mundo afuera o una cama cómoda a unos cuantos pasos. Duerme poco. El sonido de su móvil lo despierta. Pero no contesta, no tiene ganas de escuchar voces. Ni tiene humor para ver a nadie.

Ese beso.

Su mente volátil anda perdiéndose en Francis y todo lo que él hace. Se estaba concentrando pero el sonido del timbre de la puerta lo atrapa. Se levanta con parsimonia. En su corazón, Arthur desea que no sea Estados Unidos o Escocia, no tiene ganas de ver a nadie, lo repite, menos a alguno de esos dos. Quizá si es Matthew todo sea diferente. Él es tan callado y tranquilo. Tal vez hasta su salvación, ese canadiense sabe escuchar.

Su ilusión y salvación se rompe en mil pedazos al darse cuenta que es Francis quien está en el umbral de su casa.

—Mon ami~ —saluda como si nada. Arthur traga grueso, pero se mantiene tranquilo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —la voz le sale natural, no pasa lo más mínimo. Sólo es el mismo pervertido de siempre. No es como si ahora sólo con verlo le llegaran imágenes de ellos besándose en medio de las calles de Londres. No, claro que no. Eso que había sentido no era nada más que pensamientos inmaduros. Es más, ya se le habían olvidado.

—_Non_, eso no es lo que se le dice a un amigo que viene a ver cómo estás —murmura lentamente, Francis quisiera entrar pero no sabe cuál será la reacción de su inglés camarada— Saliste corriendo hoy por la mañana, mon amour —el hecho de que el rubio de cabello largo haya cambiado las palabras ¨Mi amigo¨ por las palabras ¨Mi amor¨ lo hace estremecerse internamente.

Un pie francés entra en la morada inglesa, Arthur detiene la andanza de Francis y éste último opta por poner la mano en la mejilla de Arthur. ¿Dónde está el brillo en los ojos verdes? Ese brillo que sólo había tenido el gusto de ver pocas veces.

Bien. Arthur tiene varias opciones, puede quitar la cara, cerrar la puerta y jamás de los jamases volver a ver a ese francés de mierda. Igual puede darle un golpe en la cara y jalarle el cabello para que no le queden ganas de andar sobrepasándose. O puede lanzarse sobre él y besarlo con locura… Esperen, ¿Qué? No, esa opción es demasiado estúpida. Azul y verde se encuentran y sólo hay algo que ambos que saben, ese beso va a repetirse, pese a todo y que el mundo entero estará en contra. Ese beso se repetirá.

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~/*~* **** À Suivre **** ~*~/~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

* * *

**N/A**:._. Listo, sé que soy mala escritora pero qué más da.


End file.
